bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinji Hirako/Image Gallery
Shinji Anime Images Profile Images Ep206ShinjiHirako.png|Shinji Hirako, Captain of the Fifth Division, 110 years ago. Ep122ShinjiHirako.png|Shinji Hirako,leader of the Visored. Ep125ShinjiHirako.png|Shinji Hirako. Ep278ShinjiHirako.png|Shinji Hirako. Shinji Hirako with Hat.png|Shinji during the battle in Fake Karakura Town. Ep366ShinjiHirako.png|Shinji Hirako, Captain if the Fifth Division, seventeen months later. Arrancar arc Ep110ShinjiUpsideDown.png|Hirako watches from the sky. Ep110ShinjiClassroom.png|Shinji Hirako introduces himself to the class. Ep110ShinjiDrawsBlade.png|Shinji holding his Zanpakutō. Ep110ShinjiAttacksIchigo.png|Hirako tries to recruit Ichigo. Ep110ShinjiSaysShush.png|Shinji fights Ichigo. Ep110ShinjiRevealsMask.png|Shinji reveals his Hollow Mask to Ichigo. Ep112ShinjiTakenOutside.png|Shinji taken out to "chat" by Ichigo. Ep112HiyoriHitsShinji.png|Shinji being yelled at by Hiyori. Ep112ShinjiCarriesHiyori.png|Hirako and Hiyori argue as he carries her. Ep112ShinjiFlees.png|Hirako carries Hiyori. Ep122IchigoFightsShinji.png|Shinji fends off Ichigo. Ep124HiyoriShinjiWatch.png|Shinji and Hiyori Ep123TanmaOtoshi.png|Shinji uses Tanma Otoshi. Ep140ShinjiArrives.png|Shinji arrives to challenge Grimmjow. Ep140ShnjiDonsMask.png|Shinji donning his Hollow mask. 140Shinji and Grimmjow clash.png|Shinji vs. Grimmjow Ep140ShinjiCero.png|Shinji firing his Cero. Ep140ShinjiMask.png|Shinji's Hollow mask. Turn Back The Pendulum arc Ep206ShinjiTeasesHiyori.png|Shinji teases Hiyori. Ep206LoveHiyoriShinji.png|Love keeps Hiyori away from Shinji. 206Aizen tells.png|Shinji with his lieutenant Aizen. Ep206CaptainDiscussion.png|Captains discuss change in the Gotei 13. Ep206TBTPOddDivisionCaptains.png|Rose, Shinji, Love, Kensei, and Ukitake as captains. Ep207RoseShinjiCaptains.png|Shinji and Rose as captains over 110 years ago. Ep211ShinjiNDecoy.png|Shinji is fooled by the decoy. Ep207ShinjiAdvice.png|Shinji advises Urahara about Hiyori and being a captain. Ep207KyokkōRevealed.png|Shinji reveals Aizen. Ep207ShinjiDiscoversAizen.png|Shinji stops Aizen spying. Ep209ShinjiHiyori.png|Shinji and Hiyori scuffle. Ep210ShinjiProtectsHiyori.png|Shinji Hirako protecting Hiyori. Ep210ShinjiBlocksMashiro.png|Shinji blocks Mashiro's kicks while holding onto Hiyori. Ep211ShinjiComplimentsHachi.png|Shinji compliments Hachi. Ep211ShinjiClashesWithKaname.png|Shinji attacks Tōsen. Ep211ShinjiInjured.png|Shinji cut by Hiyori. Ep211ShinjiAccusesTosen.png|Shinji demands answers from Tōsen Ep211AizenRevealsPlan.png|Aizen reveals his deception to Shinji. Ep211ShinjiAttacks.png|Shinji prepares to attack Aizen. Ep211ShinjiClashesWithKaname.png|Shinji attacks Tōsen. Ep211ShinjiHollowfies.png|Shinji succumbing to Hollowfication. Ep212UraharaTessaiTryHelping.png|Urahara and Tessai try to help Shinji. Ep212VisoredMoveOut.png|The Visored move out to battle. Fake Karakura Town arc Ep278VisoredArrive.png|The Visored arrive to fight Aizen and his army. Hirako aproaches Yamamoto.png|Hirako approaches Yamamoto after arriving in the fake Karakura Town. Ep279ShinjiConfrontsAizen.png|Hirako confronts Aizen in the fake Karakura Town. 279Shinji attacks.png|Shinji attacks Aizen. Kaname Stops Hirako.png|Kaname stops Hirako from attacking Aizen. Ep289ShinjiAizenFaceOff.png|Shinji confronting Aizen a second time. Hirako holds Hiyori.png|Hirako holds the wounded Hiyori. Ep291ShinjiWithSakanade.png|Hirako's Sakanade Ep291InvertedWorld.png|The inverted world. 292Shinji rebukes.png|Shinji rebukes Ichigo for wanting to fight alone. 292Visored prepare.png|Shinji and the other Visored prepare to fight for Ichigo. 293Aizen defeats.png|Aizen cuts down Shunsui, Hitsugaya, Suì-Fēng, and Hirako. Ep310ShinjiThanksUnohana.png|Shinji thanks Unohana. Anime Volume Covers Bleach Vol. 30 Cover.png|Shinji on the cover of DVD volume 30. Bleach Vol. 70 Cover.png|Shinji on the cover of DVD volume 70. Bleach Viz DVD Set Seven Cover.png|Shinji on the cover of the seventh Viz two-DVD set. Shinji Manga Images Soul Society arc 182Cover.png|Shinji and several others on the cover of Chapter 182. Arrancar arc 183Cover.png|Shinji and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 183. 184Cover.png|Shinji on the cover of Chapter 184. 215Cover.png|Shinji Hirako on the cover of Chapter 215. 218Cover.png|Shinji, his fellow Visored, and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 218. 236Cover.png|Shinji Hirako on the cover of Chapter 236. 236Shinji's Cero.png|Shinji fires a Cero. Hueco Mundo arc -108Cover.png|Shinji on the cover of Chapter -108. -107Cover.png|Shinji and the other Visored on the cover of Chapter -107. -107Gotei 13 captains.png|Shinji and the other captains 110 years ago. -104Cover.png|Shinji Hirako on the cover of Chapter -104. -101Gochutekkan.png|Shinji watches as a Hollowfied Mashiro is trapped by Bakudō #75. Gochūtekkan. -100Kin2.png|Shinji and his fellow captains and lieutenants approach a restrained, Hollowfied Kensei. -100Shinji is slashed.png|Shinji is slashed by a Hollowfied Hiyori. Fake Karakura Town arc 364Visored arrive.png|The Visored arrived in Fake Karakura Town. 365Cover.png|The Visored on the cover of Chapter 365. 365Visored don.png|The Visored don their Hollow masks. 366Cover.png|The Visored on the cover of Chapter 366. 366Visored prepare.png|The Visored prepare for battle. 366Shinji appears.png|Shinji confronts Aizen 376Cover.png|Shinji and the other Shinigami allied against Aizen on the cover of Chapter 376. 377Shinji screams.png|Shinji yells for Ichigo. 383Cover.png|Shinji and Aizen on the cover of Chapter 383. 387Shinji reveals.png|Shinji after releasing Sakande's Shikai ability. 387Shinji's Shikai, Sakanade.png|Shinji's Zanpakutō, Sakanade, in Shikai. 389Cover.png|Shinji, his allies, and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 389. 392Aizen defeats.png|Aizen defeats Shinji, Hitsugaya, Shunsui, and Suì-Fēng. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc 479Captain Shinji.png|Hirako after being restored to the rank of captain. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 505Momo notes.png|Momo and Shinji notice Yamamoto's reiatsu in the battlefield. 517Shinji and Hikifune talk.png|Shinji is shocked by Kirio Hikifune's new appearance. 554Shinji appears.png|Shinji appears on a destroyed wall behind Bambietta Basterbine. 554Sakanade in effect.png|Sakanade in use. 554Bambietta activates.png|Shinji watches as Bambietta activates Quincy: Vollständig. 612Shinji and Renji discuss.png|Shinji and Renji discuss the former's injuries. 612Shinji and Urahara discuss.png|Shinji and Urahara discuss the latter's plan to break into the Soul King Palace. 628Gotei 13 arrive.png|Shinji and the other Shinigami arrive in the Soul King Palace. 659Gerard is engulfed.png|Momo carries the injured Shinji while Hitsugaya battles Gerard Valkyrie above them. Databooks & Covers Bleach cover 21.png|Shinji on the cover of Volume 21. Bleach cover 36.png|Shinji on the cover of Volume 36. MASKED Cover.png|Hirako on the cover of MASKED. MASKEDCaptains and Lieutenants.png|Shinji, Aizen, and the other captains and lieutenants of the Gotei 13 during The Hollowfication Incident. SJ2005-09-19 cover.png|Shinji, Ichigo, and Ulquiorra on the cover of the September 19th 2005 issue of Shonen Jump. SJ2007-06-18 cover.png|Shinji, Ichigo, Rukia, Isshin, Renji, and Hitsugaya on the cover of the June 18th 2007 issue of Shonen Jump. SJ2008-06-23 cover.png|Shinji, Ichigo, Urahara, and Hiyori on the cover of the June 23rd 2008 issue of Shonen Jump. Shinji Video Clips SakasamaNoSekai.gif|Shinji uses Sakanade's special ability, Sakasama no Sekai. ShinjisCero.gif|Shinji fires a Cero. TanmaOtoshi.gif|Shinji uses Tanma Otoshi on Ichigo. Category:Images